


A Walk in the Park

by akite



Category: due South
Genre: Episode Related, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-30
Updated: 2002-11-30
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akite/pseuds/akite
Summary: An incident occurring directly after the episode,Odds.  Told first in Ray's point of view, then in Fraser's.





	A Walk in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
A Walk in the Park

## A Walk in the Park

by A. Kite

Author's website: http://www.geocities.com/a_kite_fic/

Disclaimer: They aren't mine, but if they were they'd behaving more fun than a barrel of monkeys, eh? Move along lawyer types, no money being made here.

Author's Notes: For Bridget my alpha and omega. Thanks go to KarenS,my beta reader. Any screw ups you see are all mine.

Story Notes: 

* * *

It was late, like really, really maybe 2:30 A.M. late. Fraser and I were walking the wolf in that little park near the consulate. Earlier, we had busted up Lady Shoes' poker game. I changed out of my suit and into an old, loose pair of black chinos I had in my locker at the station. I kept the silk boxers on that I'd worn. Maybe the feel of them sliding around caused it. I'm hyped up - mouth running about a hundred miles an hour. 

I drove Fraser back to the consulate and never shut up the whole way. My brain jumped track about every two minutes. I talked about the case then something entirely different would pop out. I'm not sure what all I did say, but I know I didn't blurt out what I was really thinking about - about how good Fraser looked in Huey's tux. 

I parked the car. Fraser got out and leaned back in to let Dief out. He made this kind of gasping sound that I'd never heard before. He was one hurting puppy. The wolf said something. I don't know what - I don't speak wolf yet, but it pissed Fraser off. "Oh, for pity's sake, Diefenbaker!. Very well, but I must change first." 

I got out of the car too. No way could I go home now. I would want to dance and that might wake Mrs. C. downstairs. "What?" I asked. 

"Diefenbaker is still miffed that I didn't bring Ante with us. He insists on a walk." 

"Okay, I can do walking." 

"Oh no, Ray. You should go home. You must be tired." 

"And you're not? Don't want to go home, Fraser. You got a problem with that?" 

Fraser started to shrug, then thought better of it. A little light bulb went on over his head, I swear to God, and he said, "Whatever butters your muffin, Ray. Excuse me for a few moments." 

Whatever butters my muffin, heh. That blew me away, Fraser saying that. If he only knew. I shook my head. Dief and I only had to wait a few minutes before Fraser was back in jeans, henley and his hiking boots - still minus the hat. A breeze came up, ruffling his hair, and all I could is stand there and stare at him. 

"Ray, Ray, _Ray_!" Fraser was doing that thing again. Where he calls my name, louder and pissier each time until I pay attention. That wasn't the problem this time. This time I was paying way too much attention. 

"Let's walk." I started off down the sidewalk toward the park. Fraser fell in beside me, and Dief ran on ahead. My mouth started running again. I don't how to explain it. Maybe it was being tired or those silk boxers sliding over my dick or maybe I was just jealous. That last one was the most likely, but I wasn't copping to it yet. 

So, I started in, "Fraser, my friend, I don't get you. Women, all kinds of women, young, old, sane and psycho, throw themselves at you." I didn't give him a chance to stop me. "Either you're getting tail that I don't know about or you're the most clueless guy on the planet. Hell, man, you had Lady Shoes right there in the consulate, in your underwear and nothing. Get a kiss after she's behind bars." 

I was on a roll. Couldn't have shut up if my life depended on it. "Then there was that bounty bitch, what's her name? Janet Morse, yeah, she wanted you bad, Fraser." There I was strolling through the park with a man who could have had half the women in Chicago, hell half the men too, if I'm being totally honest. Anyway, we're walking. I'm shooting my mouth off, not really aware of what I'm saying. I stopped a minute to take a breath and looked over at Fraser. 

Fuck! It was dark, yeah, but the moonlight was coming through the trees right on his face. The look on his face - I'll never forget it. The pain. The fury. Then he whirled around and pushed me against one of those big tree trunks. I thought I was a dead man until he kissed me. 

It wasn't a nice kiss either. He crushed his lips into mine. Then he ground his hips into me so I could feel it - oh yeah, I could feel it all right. The hardness of his dick and the way the tree bark was digging into my back. I was sporting wood too. Had been half hard all night. I surged against him. Halfway fighting and halfway trying to show him that I felt the same way. 

It got his notice anyway. Fraser pulled back from my mouth and panted in my ear, "Do you get it now, Ray? Understand why I didn't go for any of them?" 

Yeah, I got it, was going to get it, whatever. I stopped struggling and grabbed his head. Brought his mouth back to mine and didn't wait for no invitation - just dove right in there. Hot, wet and nasty, he must of liked it though. Hell, I knew he liked it. He started humping me like crazy. 

I thought that might finish us both off, but it didn't. Fraser pulled back enough to get his hands between us and got my pants open. Did I mention how loose these pants I had on were? Bought them in the last few good days with Stella, and I'd lost some weight since then. Fraser got them open and with gravity, the silk of my shorts and who knows what else, they fell - right off my hips and down around my ankles. 

Fraser, sore back and all, went to his knees, leaned in and started nuzzling and nibbling at my hard, straining cock. One hand went around to my ass. His fingers traced circles on my cheeks then up and down the crack. It felt incredible. His fingers, his mouth, the silk - all of it. 

I guess he got tired of playing around because the next thing I knew, Fraser fished my dick out through the fly. If the feel was incredible, the sight was even more so. That was the Mountie down there. Benton-by God-Fraser was on his knees with his mouth on _my_ dick - in a public park at 2:30 A.M. I wished I had those hundred of air back about then. I couldn't do nothing but gasp his name and groan. Oh yeah, and come, I did that too. Harder than I've ever come in my entire life. 

I slid down the tree and to the ground with him. I was total jelly, but only for about three seconds. Fraser still knelt there, with his head down, breathing harsh and shaking like a leaf in a stiff breeze. 

Duh, Kowalski. He thinks he did something wrong. I reached out and tilted his face so that I could look him right in the eyes. "Fraser, it's okay." 

He jerked back and lurched to his feet. "No, Ray. It's not. I - I forced my attentions on you without your consent. That is not okay." 

I probably looked really stupid down there on the ground trying to shimmy my pants up and get up all at the same time, but there was no way I could confront him with my dick still waving in the breeze. I managed to make it up without too much trouble. I shouldn't have worried about looking dumb though, Fraser had turned his back to me. He jumped when I touched his shoulder. 

"Fraser - Benton Fraser, you look at me." He shook his head. "Damn it, you look me in the eye and say that. Tell me that's this was not one hundred percent what I wanted. If I hadn't I would have said so. I would have said no." 

Fraser shook his head, "I didn't give you a chance. I'm sorry." 

I got pretty pissed off at that point. Stupid, stubborn Mountie. I grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him into the tree. I kissed him - hard like he had kissed me. "Tell me no, Fraser. Tell me no and it stops right now." 

"Ray." 

I backed away and said, "See? See how easy it is? You say no, I stop. We go home and tomorrow, it never happened. It's that easy." 

"No, Ray." 

"No, Ray, what?" 

"It's not that easy, and I didn't tell you to stop. Please don't ever stop." Fraser pulled me back against him. 

My lips were against his ear, and I whispered, "Understood." 

* * *

It was late, and I was tired. So very tired and my back had settled into a throbbing ache. I could hear Ray talking. He drove and talked, but I couldn't concentrate on the words. I hope that I made appropriate responses. 

Ray parked the car in front of the consulate. I got out and leaned in to assist Diefenbaker's release from the back seat. "Uh," the sound escaped from me. Through this new wave pain Dief demanded a walk. Spoiled, willful animal that he is. "Oh for pity's sake! Yes, but I must change first." 

Ray got out of the car too. "What?" he asked. 

"Diefenbaker is still miffed that I didn't bring Ante with us. He insists on a walk." 

Ray was as jittery that night as I'd ever seen him. His conversation jumped around, not staying on one subject for more than a few seconds. He bobbed and weaved almost like he was dancing or boxing. "Okay, I can do walking." 

"Oh no, Ray. You should go home. You must be tired." 

"And you're not? Don't want to go home. You have a problem with that?" 

I started to shrug, but the pain in my back curtailed the movement. Then a thought, something that was sure to put a smile on Ray's face. "Whatever butters your muffin. Excuse me for a few moments." I was right, of course. Ray smiled in wonderment. 

I changed my clothing quickly. Taking time to hang Detective Huey's tuxedo up properly, but not taking the same care with my own appearance. What did it matter? I walked out the front door, and Ray was leaning against his car looking more like Stanley Kowalski than Marlon Brando could ever hope to. He stared at me - for such a long time that I got concerned. "Ray, Ray," I called his name. Abruptly, he pushed himself up. 

"Let's walk," he said and without further ado set off down the sidewalk. I hurried to catch him up, I wasn't sure exactly what, but something was bothering my friend. I thought I should listen to him. 

I did listen. Perhaps it was the small amount of liquor I had consumed, the ache of my back or just exhaustion, but Ray's words angered and hurt me. He didn't understand. The last thing I wanted in my life was a woman. I had to make him understand. 

There was real fear in his eyes as I shoved him against the tree. It was good that he was frightened, I thought at the time, Benton Fraser is not a person to trifle with. I kissed him and he struggled against me. To get away or to pull me closer, I don't know. I put every pent up emotion I had into the kiss. Then I jerked my mouth from his and asked, "Do you get it now, Ray? Understand why I didn't want any of them?" 

I knew he could feel my erection grinding into his hip as I could feel his. Ray grabbed my head and brought my mouth back to his. I would not relinquish control. I reached between us and unfastened his pants. His pants, so loose, so sexy, so Ray, they fell. Not off his hips or down to his knees as you might think. They fell off - all the way to his ankles. Thinking that I would never have an opportunity like this again and heedless to my aching back, I seized the day, so to speak. 

Silk - his shorts were silk. They slip-slid under my hands as I touched him. The hard and yet yielding muscles of his buttocks behind, the bulge of his erection in the front, I indulged fully. Touch fulfilled, it was time for taste. First though the silk then bare - all of him in my mouth. 

It wasn't until after I brought Ray to climax, swallowing all of his ejaculate did the impact of what I was doing hit me. My God, what had I done? This was a public place, anyone might see. Through my castigation I felt his hand on my face, lifting it up. 

"It's okay, Fraser." His voice was so gentle. 

I heard the words and did not believe them. I was scum, worse than scum, I was a rapist. I pulled myself away from him and lurched to my feet. "No, it's not okay. I force my attentions on you without your consent. That's not okay, Ray." 

I turned away from him, wanting to run but unable to will my legs to move. Through this I heard the rustle of Ray clothing himself again. His hand on my shoulder, he said, "Benton Fraser, you look at me. You look at me and tell me that this was not a hundred percent what I wanted. If I hadn't I would have said so. I would have said no." 

No, no, no. He doesn't understand. "I didn't give you that chance. I'm sorry." 

Oh dear, that was exactly the wrong thing to say. Emotions and moods run through Ray so quickly that I am hard pressed on the best of days to keep up. Anger contorted Ray's face, and he pushed me. The tree hard against my back - Ray's mouth hard against mine. Then gone and he spoke again, "Tell me no, Fraser. Tell me no and it stops right now." 

I began, "Ray -" 

He wasn't listening. Ray stepped back and put his hand up in surrender. "See? See how easy it is? You say no, and I stop. We go home and tomorrow it never happened. It's that easy." 

"No, Ray." Now that I've touched him it will never be that simple again. 

"No, Ray, what?" 

"No, it isn't that easy, and I didn't say stop, Ray. Please don't ever stop." I pulled Ray back into my embrace. Never want to let him from my arms again. 

He settled against me and sighed into my neck. His mouth to my ear, he whispered, "Understood." And he did, finally understand. 

* * *

End A Walk in the Park by A. Kite:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
